Father's Final Gift
by Universal lizard
Summary: Delta and Eleanor have escaped Rapture, but without Sofia or the Little Sisters. Could this have an effect on their future? (Remastered version of my previous story)


-Yes it's me again. Been nearly, what 4 years since I've written anything? Ah well, that aside, since it's my 5th year anniversary of being a member, I figure it fitting to remaster a work I had previously made: the very first story I ever wrote. And BOY did this one need some attention! But anyway people, enjoy my remastered Bioshock story-

The coolness of a sea breeze brushed lightly against her hair, while pure surface air coursed through her lungs. Yet it was all ignored to Eleanor; all that mattered was her, and the giant metal man below lying on his back at her feet. She knelt over him, her mind in a state of melancholy as well as indecisiveness.

_You made a monster of me father... but I wondered why you saved the others? You left me in doubt... Didn't you want me to be like you? I knew I could save you, but if you felt regret, if you wanted me to choose for myself, I would have to let you go... to let you die._

Delta's outsides burned from the explosions of Lamb's last ditch-effort to eliminate him, while his insides burned from the after effects of being severed biologically with his guardian duty. Unable to move, much less get up, he watched as his daughter raised her left fist over him, almost as if to punch him. Not that she would though.

What she would do was inject her massive Big Sister blade into him, which would effectively drain him of his ADAM and 'relocate' it into her. Wouldn't that be a sight to behold: the ADAM of a powerhouse Big Daddy in the body of a powerfully lethal, albeit novice Big Sister initiate. Eleanor could be the most powerful creature to ever walk the Earth! To walk the Earth…

My moral judgments... only now do I realize how unforgivable they are. I do not deny that greed consumed me to take the lives of those girls... After all, only the strongest ever either walked through Rapture or left to tell the tale…

But then, why let those people live: Grace, Poole, Alexander? The things they did to me and Eleanor, they deserved death as expiation. But why didn't I deal it to them? Looking back now it seemed foolish to hold grudges, seeing as where I am now…

But Eleanor… what if she became like me? A walking remorseless nightmare? …. No, I won't let her become my greatest sin…

It took nearly every bit of muscular strength in his arm to lift it, and swat the giant hypo needle away. Eleanor looked in surprise at this, then back to him. She looked into the porthole that was his face, and as she began to understand, her eyes betrayed a look of equal surprise, and sadness.

_The Rapture dream is over, and in waking, I am alone. Mother, I left behind, and you... chose to die, rather than to have me follow you._

As Eleanor rose to her feet, Delta could no longer support his head to look up. As his head relaxed, he watched as the various Big Sister weapons dropped to the ground in front of him. His daughter then walked around to grab his hand and pull him along with her towards the edge of the bathysphere.

I could not bear the thought... of leading my own daughter, indeed my only daughter, through a life of sin and greed. What kind of new person would she be letting a lust and thirst for power be her only guiding force? As my ADAM remains inside me, incarcerated from the world, never will it take hold of my Eleanor.

The two finally came to a stop at the edge, and Delta was now on his stomach, his head now over the edge. His porthole for a face looked over, and saw its reflection, the ripples from rain distorting it beyond full clarity. What he saw was a metallic man who had slain countless lives and sacrificed many for the sake of becoming stronger. Now in this moment, it all seemed so petty and foolish. But it was all to save Eleanor, his only daughter, didn't that make it right?

_But you gave me the greatest gift of all... something I have never had... my freedom._

Delta mustered up more strength in his head to turn to his right. He saw Eleanor sitting next to him on the edge of the Rapture transport, her legs hanging over the edge.

Rescuing you from that dying Utopia was not only a biological obligation... but an act of my love. Not from the Big Daddy you see before you, but from the man inside. You gave me my free will, something I never thought I would have back. That monster Lamb had no right to rob you of yours either; thus freedom to do what you choose… is my gift to you…

Eleanor looked towards Delta again, almost as if she could hear the words that the metal man knew he could not express vocally. No longer able to contain them, she let out tears from both her eyes.

_There is no name for what I am, but the world is about to change. I thought we would seize it together... yet, as I sat there with you, I wondered if even I could be redeemed..._

You are now free, Eleanor. Free to dwell on this Earth as you please. I know that we may not be together... but now, there really is no limit now to what you can do...

Finally, the strength in his neck left him, and his head fell slack again. His eyes now gazed upon the sun, possibly for the first time in many years. The effect of light dimming was much more prominent as his vision slowly began to fade.

_Your sacrifice... gave me hope..._

There is much hope for you...

_But Father, wherever you are..._

Still, Eleanor... I want you to know...

_...I miss you..._


End file.
